


Another Time, Another Place

by ThatBohoFemme



Category: World Wrestling Entertainment
Genre: Alternate Universe - Coffee Shops & Cafés, Based off a tumblr meme, Dreams, F/F, Fluff, Girls in Love, Hurt/Comfort
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-11-20
Updated: 2020-11-19
Packaged: 2021-03-09 18:35:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 734
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27640799
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ThatBohoFemme/pseuds/ThatBohoFemme
Summary: It's been 3 months and 12 days since Nikki Cross made one of the biggest mistakes in her life.As she sleeps, surrounded by the last traces of Alexa, Nikki allows herself to catch glimpses of all the lives they're getting right.
Relationships: Alexa Bliss/Nikki Cross
Comments: 1
Kudos: 7





	1. Prologue

**Author's Note:**

  * For [APgeeksout](https://archiveofourown.org/users/APgeeksout/gifts).



> APGeeksOut, here's the best way I could think to answer your AU ask. 
> 
> Hope you like it!!

It's been 3 months and 12 days since Nikki Cross made one of the biggest mistakes in her life. 

3 months and 12 days translates to 14 weeks and 6 days, which is equivalent to 104 days. This can be broken down even further to 2496 hours. Taking it back once again, that's 149,760 minutes which is also known as 8,985,600 seconds.

Not that Nikki's counting...

She doesn't sleep much these days. She fiercely misses Alexa, and all the light she'd brought into Nikki's world. There's something missing- Alexa's there but it's not _her_ Lexi. 

Nikki had thrown it all away for a moment of glory. When that moment didn't come, she'd shoved Alexa away, and stormed off. 

If she hadn't done that, maybe it would have been different. 

Nikki's the only one responsible for the destruction of her world. 

On the rare times Nikki _can_ sleep, she clutches a pillow wrapped in Alexa's t-shirt. Maybe this is weird. Some people might consider it unhealthy. 

Nikki really doesn't care what other people think. 

All she knows is that she wraps her arms around the pillow, and breathes in the sweet scents of cherry and lime. It's starting to fade now, replaced by the scent of Nikki's shampoo and her tropical laundry soap. 

Nikki tries not to think about that. She tries not to think about all the times she teased Alexa about her custom-made Cherry Limeade body spray. 

Right now, it's all Nikki's got of the one who's here but also isn't. 

As she sleeps, surrounded by the last traces of Alexa, Nikki allows herself to catch glimpses of all the lives they're getting right. 

Maybe they're real. Maybe they're not. 

It's just Heaven compared to the Hell she's currently trapped in.


	2. Coffee Shop

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Nikki took the shift as a favor to Mr. Regal. She hadn't been a barista in years. Hell, she couldn't even remember the last time she'd made anything resembling a fancy cup of coffee. 
> 
> None of that mattered to Mr. Regal. 
> 
> He was _that_ desperate.

Nikki took the shift as a favor to Mr. Regal. She hadn't been a barista in years. Hell, she couldn't even remember the last time she'd made anything resembling a fancy cup of coffee. 

None of that mattered to Mr. Regal. 

He was _that_ desperate. 

_Nikki, I am that desperate. You know I am horrible at making coffee- that was always Lance's department. None of the interviews have gone well._

_Why is that? Also- how is Lance?_

_Happy in his cabin in the woods. Tried to get him to come back, but he politely reminded me there's a reason we're divorced and he never wants to make another cup of coffee again._

_Oh. And the interviews?_

_They appear to be frightened of my bookkeeper._

_Did you tell them Dexter was a teddy bear?_

_They refuse to believe me._

Nikki paid her way through college and grad school as a barista, working at _The Naughty Boy_. It started as a job, but it quickly became her second home- a place as eccentric as she was. 

She owed everything to Mr. Regal and _The Naughty Boy_. When she got the call, she was only happy to pull her apron out of the closet and jump back in. 

_The Naughty Boy_ is relatively busy for the first few hours of the day. Nikki's almost grateful for the rush, as it gives her an excuse to jump in. She can't afford to hesitate and this helps her just _go_.

When it's time for Nikki to sink or swim, she will _usually_ swim. 

She does great until the perky blonde shows up. 

"You're not Dakota." The woman slides a steel tumbler across the counter. 

"Went back to New Zealand." Nikki offers her a sympathetic smile as she accepts the mug.

"On one hand- I'll miss her energy. On the other hand- you're a pretty replacement." The woman's smile widens. 

_A pretty replacement._

Nikki flushes with delight at the unexpected compliment. She tightens her hold on the mug, as her heart begins to pound. She can't afford to lose focus just because a pretty woman called her pretty. "What can I get you?" 

"Coffee with a shot of espresso, two pumps vanilla, half soy, half whole milk." 

Nikki stumbles through the order, as she struggles to shake off the conversation. 

She hasn't even considered flirting with anyone since Asuka went back to Japan. 

"Here." Nikki sets the warm tumbler in front of the woman. "My name is Nikki- I'll be here all week, and maybe next week." 

"Hi, Nikki. I'm Alexa. Can't wait to get to know you." 

Nikki swears her heart skips a beat.


End file.
